Kiss Me Once (album)
|recorded = 2012-2013 |genre = |length = 38:46 |label = |producer = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = |single_one = |single1date = 27 January 2014 |single_two = |single2date = 12 May 2014 }} Kiss Me Once is the twelfth studio album by Kylie Minogue. It was released on 14 March 2014 by Parlophone. It was her first studio effort since Aphrodite (2010) and her first album under new management Roc-Nation. Upon release, Kiss Me Once met divided reviews from critics, some complementing Kylie's return to mainstream dance music and stating that it lived up to expectations, and labeling it a solid record; others, however, stated that it was dated and Kylie tried too hard. Commerically, Kiss Me Once has performed moderately well throughout the world. In Australia, the album debuted at number one, becoming her fourth number one album in that region. In the UK, it faced fierce competition from George Michael's Symphonica, which eventually went to number one, while Kylie was at two. Globally, however, the album performed moderately, peaking in the top 20 in countries including Switzerland, New Zealand, Germany, France and The Netherlands. It also peaked at number thirty-one on the US Billboard 200. Two singles, and one promotional single have been released from Kiss Me Once. The lead single, "Into the Blue" was released as the lead single on the 27th of January 2014, and performed moderately worldwide, charting in France, Switzerland and Spain. In Australia, the song missed the top twenty, peaking at forty-six, and missed the top ten in the UK, peaking at twelve. "I Was Gonna Cancel" was released as the second single on May 12 2014. It became commercially successful on Billboard Hot Club Dance Song in the United States peaking at number five, while in the UK Singles Chart at number fifty-nine. In September 2014, Kylie further promoted the album by embarking on the Kiss Me Once Tour. Singles The lead single, "Into the Blue", premiered in the United Kingdom on BBC Radio 2 on 27 January 2014. The song was released on 28 January 2014 in most countries. The music video, directed by Dawn Shadforth, was released on 3 February 2014 and features Freactor Clément Sibony. The single debuted at number 12 on the UK Singles Chart. It has also charted in the United States, reaching number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. The follow-up single was "I Was Gonna Cancel", written and produced by Pharrell Williams, released on 22 April 2014. The music video for the song was directed by Dimitri Basil and premiered on 16 May 2014. Promotional singles "Sexercize" was the album's first promotional single. As part of Kylie's "Audio-Visual Experience" a short film was released on March 18, 2014, directed by Roman Coppola and Chandelier Creative. The official video for the song was directed by photographer Will Davidso and was released on YouTube on March 19. On March 20, Kylie launched the "sexercize.tv" website, created to showcase "Sexercize" through the eyes of other collaborators such as Hattie Stewart x Chandelier, VFiles x Cody Critcheloe, Starsky + Cox, Mat Maitland x Jean Paul Gaultier, Gregoire Alexandre x Le Specs, Reilly x Dolce & Gabbana, National Geographic x Chandelier, Roman Coppola x Maserati, Will Davidson and Kylie. In Spain only, "Million Miles" was released as a radio only single from the album. "Beautiful", the duet with Enrique Iglesias, was released as a radio only single in Australia in early 2014. On 6 June 2014, Kylie announced "Sexy Love" as the third radio only single from Kiss Me Once on Australian radio station Fox FM. It was released to Australian radio that same day, but no digital or physical release materialized. Promotion On 13 February 2014, Kylie performed a special mini-concert at a pub in London, where she performed "Into the Blue" and "Les Sex" from Kiss Me Once . A day later she performed a mini-concert in Paris. On 18 March 2014, Kylie performed songs from Kiss Me Once at a "MasterCard Priceless" show. Kylie gave an interview and performed "Into the Blue", "Les Sex" and "Sexercize" on Le Grand Journal on 19 March. On 21 March 2014, Kylie performed "Into the Blue" and "Especially For You" at Sport Relief 2014. On 27 March 2014, Kylie performed "Into the Blue" at the Echo Awards in Berlin. Kylie performed "Into the Blue" on 4 April 2014, on The Graham Norton Show where she also gave an interview. As part of the promotion of the album, Kylie was featured on the cover of several magazines such as GQ Australia for the March 2014 issue, on the 213th issue of Stylist with photography by Ellen von Unwerth, Vogue Australia for the May 2014 issue with photography by Will Davidson, on the May 2014 cover of Good Housekeeping (UK) and GQ Italy for the August 2014 cover. The second single, "I Was Gonna Cancel", was performed at the Logie Awards of 2014 in Australia on 27 April 2014 and on Alan Carr: Chatty Man in the UK on 16 May 2014. "Sexy Love", was performed in Australia on the live show of The Voice on 30 June 2014 and on 1 July 2014 on Today. "Beautiful" was performed along with a medley of hits at the closing ceremony of the 2014 Commonwealth Games. 'Tour' In March 2014, Kylie announced the Kiss Me Once Tour. It began on 24 September 2014 at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. The tour will also visit Oceania, the Americas and Asia. The set list of the tour contained six songs from Kiss Me Once: "Les Sex", "Sexy Love, "Sexercize", "Beautiful", "Kiss Me Once" and "Into the Blue" respectively, with a further 18 songs performed from her career. After the first six shows, "Sexy Love" was removed from the set list. Track listing |extra1 = |length1 = 4:08 |title2 = Million Miles |writer2 = |extra2 = |length2 = 3:28 |title3 = I Was Gonna Cancel |writer3 = Pharrell Williams |extra3 = |length3 = 3:32 |title4 = Sexy Love |writer4 = |extra4 = |length4 = 3:31 |title5 = Sexercize |writer5 = |extra5 = |length5 = 2:47 |title6 = Feels So Good |writer6 = Tom Aspaul |extra6 = |length6 = 3:37 |title7 = If Only |writer7 = |extra7 = Rechtshaid |length7 = 3:21 |title8 = Les Sex |writer8 = |extra8 = |length8 = 3:37 |title9 = Kiss Me Once |writer9 = |extra9 = Jesse Shatkin |length9 = 3:17 |title10 = Beautiful |writer10 = |extra10 = |length10 = 3:24 |title11 = Fine |writer11 = |extra11 = Loco |length11 = 3:35 }} |extra12 = |length12 = 4:11 |title13 = Sleeping With the Enemy |writer13 = |extra13 = }}}} }} |extra12 = |length12 = 3:32 |title13 = Into the Blue |note13 = Yasutaka Nakata (Capsule) Remix |writer13 = |extra13 = |length13 = 6:38 }}}} |extra12 = |length12 = 4:11 |title13 = Sleeping With the Enemy |writer13 = |extra13 = |title14 = Sparks |writer14 = |extra14 = |length14 = 3:32 }}}} }} Charts 'Weekly charts' 'Year-end charts' Recorded songs There are many other songs known to have been recorded during this era that did not make the final cut of the album: • "Timebomb" (Released as a standalone single in May 2012) • "Skirt" (Buzz single released in June 2013) • "Golden Boy" (Promotional single released in April 2014 for Record Store Day) • "Crystallize" (Charity single released in June 2014) • "Waiting For the Sun" (Demo leaked in June 2014) • "Glow" (Released in September 2014 as part of the Sleepwalker EP) • "Wait" (Released in September 2014 as part of the Sleepwalker EP) • "Break This Heartbreak" (Released in September 2014 as part of the Sleepwalker EP) • "Chasing Ghosts" (Released in September 2014 as part of the Sleepwalker EP) • "Sugar High" (Demo leaked in March 2016) • "Voodoo" (Demo leaked in June 2016) Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:Kiss Me Once Category:Parlophone Category:2014